User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New waters (season 2 episode 3)
Hey guys its been a while ive been busy with christmas break ending and heading back to school plus the project ive been doing for school and reseaching and all that stuff plus i haven't had alot of computer time anyway lol.I thought i should make these episode more fun so im adding pictures to give you kind of a visual of whats going on.This episode with start off with what the last episode ended with. P.s. how you guys been what was your christmas break like what you get.any new year resoultions post them in comments. (Cleo's house after breakfast) (Theres a knock on the door and Don goes to open it) Don:Lewis,Emma come on in. Cleo will be down soon Emma:Ok thanks Don:So are you guys excited for your first day of college.Oh gosh I remeber cleo's first time going to school period.Anway what it feel like to be a college student now Lewis:well actually Mr.Sertori Im not going to college until next semester Don:What lewis I would have thought you'd be the first to sign up for college why not Lewis:Well,it's just that science have always been a big part of my life.So,now since im getting older i wanna try new things.I decided to explore around see what I can find,you know things I like that i didn't even know I did then I'll go to college for that. Don;Well I guess it is your life and choice but my advice is to just take the right one (Cleo comes downstairs) Cleo:Ok good you guys here,but where's Rikki and Bella (emma phone beeps and she reads the messge) Emma:well speak of the devil here's rikki she said she'll meet us at the school and she has a..surprise for us (she shrugs) (Just then bella knocks on the door but opens it herself) Bella:Ok im here Cleo:Thanks for inviting youself in Bella Bella:Sorry Im just so excited it our first day of college,can you believe that Cleo:I believe that well be late on our first day if we don't go now Don:Now you hold on there just a second.I haven't even tooken your first college picture Cleo:Daddd im gonna be late Don:Oh come on sweetheart just one picture..ready and say cheese Don:Beautiful Cleo:Ok dad we have to leave now bye love you (they rush out the door) (meanwhile rikki is swimming thowards the moon pool) (She come up and starts thinking about college,the apartment and after awhile she swims back and heads to land to dry) (meanwhile charlotte and will are still trying to find will power) Charlotte:welcome to mermaid bo.. (will raises his eye brows) Charlotte:sorry.welcome to merman bootcamp..now will all i need you to do is just concentrate Will:(takes a deep breath) ok (he points his hand out but nothing happens) Charlotte:its ok will just keep trying (he wiggles his hands around tries again,this goes on for a while hour) (Lewis is out walking on the beach thinking about his future) (At the college) Teacher:Hello Class my name is Clara but you will adress me as Mrs.Ashton.Now I know you are all excited about being here at the college and you are all meeting new people and that is why I made this packet that askes you questions about who you are and what do you like to do,you will 10 minutes to fill this out (she puts the papers on every first desk)Please pass the back and once you have recieved your paper you may begin.your time starts now (10 minutes pass) Mrs.Ashton:Ok times up,I hoped you all had fun filling your packet out but now it is time to present,any volunteers? (no one raises their hand) Mrs.Ashton:Ok I guess I'll have to pick..hmmm how abouttt..you (she points to Rikki) Rikki:Me Mrs.Ashton:yes you come on up and present please Rikki:I'd rather not Mrs.ashton:Oh come don't be shy (Rikki walks up to the front) Rikki:Ok,my name is Rikki Chadwick,I like red and I have blond hair. Mrs.Ashton:Now come on Rikki you can do bettere then that Rikki:(sighs) ok umm I recently bought a apartment Mrs.Ashton:Much better you can sit down now (Emma bella and cleo look at rikki with disbelief) (after class) Bella:Rikki,how come you didn't tell us you got your own place Rikki:I was going to after school but I needed something to get out of that packet so..yeah Cleo:Rikki that amazing,so when are you going to show us Rikki:Well..I haven't actually bought it Emma:What,then why did you say you did Rikki:Like I said,to get out of the packet,well to sit down atleast,but I am gonna buy it soon when I get enought of money Emma:well how much is Rikki:600 dollars a month Bella:Rikki,that alot of money where are you going to get it from Rikki:well I just wanted to earn more money from the cafe Emma:I guess Cleo:Don't listen to them Rikki,you'll get it (Meanwhile Charlotte is meeting will at mako to start pratcing his power again) Charlotte:Ok Will you just need to relax,let the water ease your mind Will:Sounds good to me(he starts to relax when suddenly a bunch of fish swim in) Charlotte:WILL! Will:What Charlotte:Look (he opens his eyes and see the fish) Will:whoa Charlotte:where are the all coming from Will:(pauses for a second the says) me Charlotte:What Will:The fish,When I was relaxing I was thinking about fish because they make me calm.I guess I summond them or something Charlotte:Try something Will:Swim in circles (the fish starts to swim in circles) Charlotte:will that's amazing,you found your power (out of all the excitment they're having they get alittle to carried away and acidently kiss eachother but quickly pull away) Charlotte:Wil I am so sorry I did not mean to Will:No it wasen't your fault we just got carried away,yea,thats it (During this cleo emma bella and rikki our swimming towards the moon pool) Charlotte:Ok lets just not tell the girls (they swim in) Rikki:not tell us what Charlotte:oh ummm that will found his powers Will:Yea it was going to be a surprise...surprise Bella"Thats great will what is it Will: I can control fishes (they get all excited) Rikki:well with me about to buy a apratment and Will finding his power this cause for celebration..shall we Emma:we shall Cleo:Lets go (they all swim out leaving charlotte and will to follow along they look at eachother and then swim out) Category:Blog posts